User blog:The 64th Gaming/FNaW:R info
"I hope you guys don't delete this page. This is probably the most info you will be getting about the game so far. Also I never have created a wiki page, so any admins feel free to fix any errors." '-The 64th Gamer' Basic Info: Five Nights At Wario's: Remastered is the FINAL game in the series. It is a remake of the first FNAW game, but still adds onto the original story. There is no planned release date so far. Development (So far): It started when The 64th Gamer commented on one of wwwwario's videos saying they should make a remake of the first game called "Five Nights At Wario's: Remastered" and gave a link to an unlisted video showing off some beta jumpscares and screens. Wario's then sent him a private message saying "Hello! I saw your comment on my video, and I checked out your preview - I must say I'm impressed! I actually wanted to make another FNAW, kinda, because I loved the creation process :) But at the same time, I didn't want to make a FNAW5. Therefore, a FNAW Remastered would be so fun to make, and the graphics you provided was great! Would you also be able to remaster the textures? I'm starting to get interested in this ^_^". 7 days later The 64th Gaming gave wwwwario a trailer made in Source Filmmaker to put on his channel. The hype soon began for the game and they both got to work. 6 Days later, wwwwario posted on his Twitter a picture of all the main antagonists in the office. 5 days after he then posted an updated picture of the 64th Gamer and wwwwario waving with now Luigikid, stating Luigikid would be the new phone guy. Another 5 days passed and he posted on his twitter a picture of Luigi with a mask, stating "I'm not wearing a puppet-like mask for nothing... I... started everything". The 64th Gamer soon followed by putting other teasers on his channel and live streams. "We might be sending a few people some playable demos of night 1 once we get the AI and some graphics finished. We have a long way to go" '-The 64th Gamer (while writing this page) ' All confirmed main antagonists: -Wario -Waluigi -Mario -Luigi -Yoshi (Red) Extra Stuff: -That Wario doll in the trailer going nuts doesnt have a meaning like what most people say. I added that in for fun. -Some planned characters (Princess Peach, Dimentio) were decided to not be used because of the lack of models for them on the Steam Workshop. -The whole trailer shows no In-game footage. Just cutscenes. -There will be 6 cameras in the game. -You will only be able to have one thing running at a time in the game. Kind of like FNATCB, but there is no Overdrive button and you can only do one thing instead of two. -(Through what we have planned, this could change) There will possibly be more content in the extras menu than in the main game. (Not in a bad way. Once you finish the main game, you still have much more stuff you can do afterwards). Teasers & Gameplay UpdatedGroupTeaser.jpg Yoshi(Red)Teaser.jpg WaluigiTeaser.jpg WarioTeaser.jpg MarioTeaser.jpg LuigiTeaser.jpg